Dark Secrets
by Anime Queen Elizabeth
Summary: When two new people show up at the homunculi house will chaos erupt or trust bloom. But these two have a secret that will change all their lives forever.


OMG! My first fanfic YAY i'm so happy well i hope u all enjoy it and if u need info on my character Roxy its on my profile thing ok ENJOY and REVIEW PLEASE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's character (homunculi etc.) they are property of Hiromu Arakawa / Square Enix CO.

i do own my character Roxy and her brother Shadow cause i made them up. Ok on to the story

She sat there crying as the rain droplets fell gently on her skin. The chilling wind blew in the dark night as the moon illuminated the sky. She looked up to it and wondered if she would find what she wanted. Wondering how long it would take her to achieve her dream. She wanted to give up but her heart wouldn't let her. As the rain subdued, she rose up and with determination in her eyes said "I will find them. I will find my parents."

Dark Secrets

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"Envy where are you," yelled a young long haired, blue eye homunculi. It was a mid-morning in the homunculi house and Wrath was of course looking for someone to play with. His thoughts set upon Envy.

"I know your around here, come out," Wrath yelled running around the house looking then scurried upstairs to look some more. The door of the downstairs closet slightly creaked as a slim homunculi whose hair resembled a palm tree, emerged.

"Finally I thought he would never leave," he said with a sigh of relief and headed off to the kitchen. Envy entered only to encounter a big stomach homunculi devouring everything in the fridge.

"Gluttony how many times do we have to tell you not to eat all the food? Last time you even ate the fridge," he said annoyed.

Gluttony turned and replied, "Sloth and Pride are out buying food and I didn't eat everything just not the fruits and vegetables." Envy sighed as Gluttony returned to devouring the rest of the food. Upstairs Wrath continued to search for Envy but something else caught his interest. Arguing was heard from one of the rooms and Wrath knew exactly who it was. He crept closer as the yelling got louder and louder. He stood next to the room door to listen. He peeked inside to see two homunculi arguing. A female one with long dark wavy hair and a figure that would make every man love her. The other was a tall slim male with short spiky hair. Wrath stood there enjoying what he was watching.

"You have no permission to barge into my room now get out," yelled Lust angrily.

"Make me," Greed said with a smirk, "I live here too."

"But that gives you no permission to enter while I'm trying to change you pervert," she grew angry.

"It's not my fault you slightly left the door open," he snapped back. "Besides I liked what I saw," he said with a smirk.

A small blush crept upon Lust's cheeks but her eyes were full of anger. Wrath stood there watching Greed laugh at Lust. He knew what was going to happen next since it happened almost every time those two argued.

"Hahaha what are you going to do now," Greed laughed. With a smirk Lust raised her hand and suddenly her nails extended to great length piercing Greed in the shoulder. Lust smirked at this. She then picked him up and threw him out of her room.

"And stay out," she yelled and slammed the door.

Wrath stood there and turned to see a bleeding Greed sitting on the floor. Wrath shrugged and headed downstairs. Envy and Gluttony heard the commotion from upstairs and noticed Wrath enter the kitchen.

"Lust and Greed arguing again," asked Envy.

"Yep as always," replied Wrath. "Lust won."

Envy took out a notebook and marked Lust's win and looked at the score: Lust 5 Greed 2. Envy smiled knowing Lust was winning but his smile was cut short when he suddenly he noticed something. When he and Greed fight they end up killing each other over and over but when Lust and Greed no one ends up dying and they only suffer from minor injuries. Envy wondered why it was like that but just shrugged it off.

"Envy play with me, play please," Wrath asked. Envy sighed giving in not feeling like fighting over it.

About a half hour later Greed came downstairs finally healed of his wound. He walked into the living room to see Envy trying to pry a biting Wrath off his leg. Gluttony sat on the couch and watched as his stomach stirred with hunger. Greed sighed and sat on the couch rubbing the pain away from his shoulder. Lust came down only a few minutes later only to meet Greed's glare when she entered the living room.

The door clicked open as two more homunculi entered carrying grocery bags. One was a female with light skin and long dark hair. The other was a tall man with short hair and an eye patch on his left eye. The female walked to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the table and walked back into the living room. Her heels clicked on the floor until Wrath ran to hug her repeating 'mommy'.

"What did u buy to eat Sloth, what did you buy," Gluttony said excitedly. Sloth hugged Wrath and stared at Gluttony knowing he would eat everything. But something else caught the homunculi's attention. They turned to Pride to see him holding a young girl in his arms. Her long dark hair fell on the side. She appeared as if she was sleeping. Pride walked over to the couch ordering Greed and Gluttony to move. They did so as he laid the girl flat on her back as everyone surrounded the couch to take a look at her. Her hair was a dark brown with streaks of purple here and there. Strands of hair gently fell on her tannish skin. Her oversized clothes covered her slim curvy figure. They all looked at her wondering who she was until Envy broke the silence.

"Okay this is boring and who the hell is she." Sloth turned to Envy and replied, "We were coming home from grocery shopping when we found her lying in a dark alley. We felt bad about leaving her there so we brought her home." Greed stared admiring the beauty that was bestowed on her. "She's very beautiful," he mumbled to himself. "Yes she is," replied Pride looking straight as him. For a while everyone was silent until Wrath started poking at her side. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes revealing that they were purple.

"Hey you're awake," Wrath yelled ecstatically.

"Awww and I wanted to eat her," frowned Gluttony as his stomach rumbled with hunger. From her position she surveyed where she was until her eyes fell on the homunculi. Her eye widened when she saw them and quickly tried to race out the door but was caught by Pride.

"Let me go!" she demanded trying to struggle out of his grasp. Sloth turned her arms into water and grasped the girl's body making it harder for her to move. Pride released her letting only Sloth grasp her.

"Now, now settle down we don't want any trouble," Sloth told her in a clam voice.

"Or do we?" Envy smirked as he approached the girl. "Now kid you either cooperate or answer some questions or suffer the consequences," he said with his smirk growing more evil.

"What consequences you palm tree," she yelled with a fury.

"PALM TREE! Why you little son of a..."

"Envy calm down. Why don't we try this my way," Lust said as she approached the girl. She extended her razor sharp nails and jolted them to the girl's neck only stopping a few millimeters away. "Now answer the questions or be killed," Lust demanded. Frightened the girl nodded signaling that she would cooperate. Knowing Lust wouldn't retract her nails Envy approached still mad about the insult.

"Okay listen up who the hell are you! Tell us," Envy demanded readying his fists if she didn't answer.

She stood silent for a while but fearing she was going to be hit started to talk. "My name is Roxy and my business being here is none of yours."

"We'll see about that," replied Lust. "I bet she is with the military. A spy for them trying to find and lock us up. There is no way in HELL I am getting sealed again," Greed yelled as he remembered those 130 years he was sealed in Lab 5. Envy laughed at this making Greed angry.

"Are you laughing at me you idiotic palm tree," yelled Greed.

"What's it to you stupid shield," yelled back Envy.

"What did you call me cross dresser," laughed Greed.

"CROSS DRESSER! You bastard." Envy tackled Greed and so the fight began. After a few moments of punching, kicking and cursing plus being killed numerous times the two homunculi sat there back to back panting and letting their bleeding wounds heal.

"Men are such idiotic bastards," commented Lust as Sloth nodded agreeing to this. Paying no mind to what was happening Wrath walked over to the girl and started poking her in the stomach.

"Stop that!" Roxy said annoyed.

"Why it's fun," Wrath said continuing to poke her.

"Stop that!" but Wrath continued.

"You're boring but I know how to make it more fun," Wrath said cheerfully. He stopped but only for a second. Roxy watched as Wrath took a knife and combined it with his arm to make a spear. The point was as sharp as a razor blade and Wrath smirked evilly at the idea he had. Again he started to poke Roxy but instead with the spear. Roxy winced from the pain as the blood formed over her clothes. Wrath poked excitedly and rapidly all over her stomach causing more blood to spill out. Lust watched as Wrath continued. She grinned at this was pleasing to watch but her heart told her otherwise. She felt sorry and for a moment she wanted to kill Wrath for what he was doing. Tears spilled down Roxy's cheeks as the pokes got deeper and more painful.

"Please stop," she cried. "It hurts."

"But it's fun. I don't want to stop," Wrath replied poking harder.

"I…said…STOP!" A flash of light surrounded the room as a spear formed from the ground piercing Wrath in the chest. Wrath hung there as he spit blood from his mouth. Sloth ran over to Wrath letting Roxy free from her grasp. Lust looked at the girl shocked and wondering where this power came from.

Wrath raised his head and looked at Roxy. "That wasn't fun," he said as he started to cry. Sloth looked at Roxy with anger in her eyes. "How dare you hurt my son." Sloth was ready to strangle the girl that is if Pride wasn't holding her back. Envy now fully recovered tried to help calm Sloth down as Gluttony tried to eat Wrath out of the spear. Greed watched from where he sat. Lust still had a hold on the girl but he felt somewhat sorry for Roxy about what happened so far. He stood up to hear a cling sound. He reached into his pocket and took out a necklace. He had forgotten he had it. He wondered if Roxy even knew it was gone, he took it from her when she was asleep. What could he do, he couldn't resist the expensive looking item. It wasn't an ordinary necklace. A locket hung from it. Greed tried to open it but had no luck. He wondered what was inside. He decided to ask Roxy later as he placed the locket back into his pocket.

Sloth calmed down after a while and Gluttony freed Wrath. All was quiet for a while which was somewhat odd. No one spoke a word or said anything about what happened. Finally Pride was the first to break the silence.

"Okay fellow homunculi from now on we must put our differences aside and figure out this situation. We have this unknown girl here and I say we take her under our care."

Silence remained as the other homunculi were shocked about what they heard. Pride continued, "Now here are the rules. No one is to harm, hurt or kill her until we find out her purpose here. She should be treated equally as everyone else. You all got that." Everyone nodded not wanting to deceive him but not everyone was sincere. Pride nodded at the approval as a knock came at the door. Pride walked over and opened it only to find a young boy standing there. He couldn't get a word out as the boy yelled, "WHERE"S MY SISTER!"


End file.
